Thing may change but you never really do
by AJ-Cullen15
Summary: summary in side please do judge first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Edward gives renesmee to the Volture, then 10 years later nessie mates with Alec and when she gives birth to a little girl named Rosabelle( I got the from XlibertyChicaX thank you). When nessie 18 Aro lets her go with rosabelle and Alec go's with them they find the Cullen's.

HE LETS HER GO

"Renesmee, Aro would like to see you in the common room." Said Jane

"Jane said you wanted to see me Mr. dushbag." Nessie said smiling

"I'm letting you, rosabelle and if he wishes Alec go." said Aro

"REALLY, who are you and what did you do with Aro."

"Whatever."

So then Renesmee went to go find rosabelle and her daddy Alec, when she told him she was nervous that he wouldn't want to go with, but she was wrong by a lot, they went to go pack Aro gave them 5,000 dollars which they didn't want but didn't say anything found out where the Cullen's wore. When they left, when they got off the plane, they went to go get an rental car then went to the hotel. They went to McDonalds then went for a walk around forks, WS then that when it happened.

"Mom, dad it's me Renesmee."

"Renesmee is that really you?" They both said

I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT THIS IS MY FIRST FIC REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for the cliffhanger in the first chapter. Thank you Martia**

**She finds them**

R.O.V

I was so happy that I had found them I didn't care that I look weird hugging my parents in the middle of the street. Then I look down to see my sweet little Rosabelle looked sad so I kneeled down so I could talk to her.

"What's wrong?" I said

"Mommy, you love them more then you love me." She said starting to cry

"No I don't" I said picking her up she started to hide her face in to my neck and fell asleep

"Renesmee, why did Aro let you go?" my mom said

"I think it's because of my attitude but, don't worry because I won't give it to you mom."

"What about me?" my dad said

"Well don't know because you are the one who let them take me in the first place."

"I knew that he would let you go someday."

"Oh really how did you know?"

"I read his mind and he was thinking that he was going to let you go if you had and attitude and well I guess that you had one because he let you go."

"Fine."

So by then we all had somehow ended up that the hotel. We ended up inviting them in.

"Just spit it out already Edward." Said Alec

"How and why did you do, it's my daughter." he said then we all started to cracked up laughing except and woke Rosabelle up

"What's going on?" she said in a sheepish tone

"Nothing, just you grandfather being funny." I said

"Wow, I thought I would never hear someone say that referring to Me." my dad said

"o.k. so you wanted to hear it so, I felt an attracting to her when I first saw her but, she was very young so kept it in till she was ten, I know that's still very young but, she had asked me out." Alec said

"K." I said I don't know but, I wanted to

"Wow." My mom said

"You asked him out." My dad said

"Yes I did."

"I come back with us pleaseeeeee." My mom said

"I would but, Rosabelle is sleeping."I said trying to get out of it

"No I'm not." She said

"Did you forget that I can read minds?" my dad said

"What do you mean?"

"You thought and I quote "I would but, Rosabelle is sleeping." I said trying to get out of it."

I just smiled

"Fine, but, please don't let Alice get to my clothes."


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I said that the next chapter would take longer but, I get bored vary easily so here it is**

**E.O.V, AL.O.V (Alec point of view)**

MY FAMILY

E.O.V

I'm in shock because my little girl is right beside of me, I don't think that she would be very happy if she knew that I called her a little girl but I don't care, and she has a daughter I'm an poppa dam I feel old.

"Oh by the way I had a gift that nobody knew I had, I read minds too." Renesmee said sweetly

"So I'm guessing you heard what I thought right." I said

"Yes, sorry I don't mean to but it's hard to not hear by the way I'm not a little girl."

"You will always be my little girl know madder what and it ok I have the same problem"

"Whatever, lets go."

"ok." Bella said

"edward can i ask you something." said Alec

"yes, you know I'm trying not to kill you."

"Edward, don't say that." said Bella i think I'm in the dog house to night

"Eward can i ask your doughter's hand in marriged." Alec said i was very pleased that he asked me first

"Yes you may."

i didnt realize where we were intill i saw the lights it propley a good thing i didnt drive because i dont think that we would have made it home. are you ready renesmee by the way i think that you grand father might be little suprized that Alec is with you.

"i think im ready and right he might be" she said outlound witch made bella and Alec look at her funny

"i asked her something in our heads" i said

"thats not fair because only you two can hear" bella said

then we got out of the car then all of the sudden alice was right there hugging renesmee.

**AL.O.V**

i was alittle nervous of seeing the cullen again because i was the one that aro asked to grab her witch i did not what to do. i think it just wrong to take someone from theire familys like i was so many years ago thought we are stating not to rember them(jane and i). i hope that the cullens have no hard feeling but if they do i understant i was the one to take theire doughter, grandbaby and neaice but if i didnt do it i promple not be here to day.

"Alec, just calm down because you rember jasper gift right?"edward said

"yes, i know but i mean ive known carlisle for years now and im just afraid that he wont be very happy about me dating his granddoughter."

"dude im not happy that your dating my doughter, we may not be happy but we have no right of telling who she can and cant date, though im pertty sure that rosalie wont be vary happy at all"

"i undertand."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in like forever. My twin brother just ran away last night and I'm trouble dealing with it. **

**PLEASE COME HOME NAP (Noah Anthony Pawgawat (paw-ja-wait)) I LOVE YOU... WHAT AM I SAPPOSTO DO WITH OUT YOU ….**

3rd person

When they got to the Cullen's house Renesmee got so many hugs she didn't think someone could that many in so little time. When Rosabelle was introduce to everyone she got just as many hugs as Renesmee. As the night went on they just kept talking, Rosabelle fell asleep in the arms of Esme, she liked her the most, and Emmett got Jasper to play video games with him. Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Bella, Alec and Renesmee were talking about why they let them go, and Rosalie and Alice ended up looking in fashion magazines. Edward and Bella aren't very happy about Alec.

Rosabelle's P.O.V

Wow this is so all I can think right now is wow I have more the just momma and dada.

Renesmee's P.O.V

I'm just so happy right now wow I have back more than Alec boo (Renesmee's pet name for Alec) and my little Rosabelle.

Alec's P.O.V

I'm just so freaking happy right now my baby girl Rosabelle and my honey bun Renesy (Alec's pet name for Renesmee) have their family.

Edward's P.O.V

I'm just so existed that I have my little girl back and now my sweet little grandbaby, but then I got Alec, the one who took her

Bella's P.O.V

OMG I have my baby girl back, and now I have the sweetest granddaughter in the world, UHG now I also have Alec.

Rosalie's P.O.V

Renesmee, Rosabelle are so sweet I love them both, I'm so happy that renesmee did the something that Bella did except with Bella's and my names.

Carlisle's P.O.V

I got back my sweet little granddaughter and I have a great-granddaughter. Thank you Aro for letting them go. Though I don't know why he would let Alec go with them besides them being mates.

Jasper's P.O.V

Everybody is happy it's not normal but I'm not complaining we all got our niece, daughter and or granddaughter back. Now we have a little addition to the family she already got everybody wrapped around her cute little fingers.

Alice's P.O.V

Yayy, another person to the family to take shopping and to make her look fabulist oo I should let Renesmee and Alec have night off and have them go out. We got renesmee back.

Esme's P.O.V

I got my little granddaughter back I love her so much and now I have a new little great-granddaughter I love her too.

Emmett's P.O.V

Renesmee is back baby, with a daughter I think I'm going to have to kick Alec's butt for sleeping with my little niece and we got a little great niece, Yayy another person to play to teach how to play video games with.

**I know its short, when I got home last night there were 4 police cars there and when I found my mother she said this and I quote "Noah ran away he left you a note but, only you, the police wanted to read it just in case he said were he was going but, I said no let her read it first please she will be home soon."She said by the end of her talking I was balling. So if I don't update please excuse me please.** **My older brother went out looking for him all night**

**-mary **


	5. An: sorry

I am so SORRY I've been exremly buzy with school, babysitting. I also have an exrem case of wridersblock I will update with in the next 3 weeks if I get atlest 4 reviews for each story. I need some help please pm me with some idears.

-mairey


	6. AN:SORRY

AN: I'm sorry. I'm going to rewrite three out of four of my stories. First Things May Change but You really Never Really Do, Then I Have Daughter and lastly Why Did They Come Back into My Life.

-Mary(Now Addison)

P.S. I will be changing my pen name form XXIheartJERRYRIPXX to AJ_Cullen15


End file.
